starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
BLX Labor Droid
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = BLX Labor Droid | klasse = Klasse 5 | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Serv-O-Droid | hoogte = 1,50 meter | uitrusting = | taken = Arbeid | prijs = 8.995 Credits | affiliatie= | units = | era = }} 250px|thumb|Bollux & Blue Max Een BLX General Labor Droid was een model Labor Droid die zeldzaam en verouderd was geworden tijdens de New Order. Uitzicht Een BLX was niet heel groot (1,50 meter) maar bezat stevige beplating, magnetische voetzolen en versterkte ledematen. De Droid bezat geen speciale sensors of uitrusting en wandelde er traag. Maar de BLX was bijzonder sterk en had een ongezien uithoudingsvermogen. De armen van de BLX waren bijzonder lang en primaatachtig. Een latere versie, de BLX NV Labor Droid had armen van een meer mensachtige proportie. Functie Serv-O-Droid verkocht de BLX vaak met hopen zodat er meer dan honderd modellen konden werken in grote scheepswerven om schepen te herstellen of om arbeid te verrichten. De BLX was niet gespecialiseerd in een specifieke taak maar kon altijd en overal zijn plan trekken. In de ruimte was de BLX ook zeer bruikbaar door zijn magnetische voetzolen waardoor ze op ruimteschepen konden wandelen en gevaren konden afweren zoals extreme temperaturen. Wanneer de BLX regelmatig een Memory Wipe kreeg, was het een onopvallende werkkracht. Verrassend genoeg kon de BLX een gevoel van zelfontplooiing en –ontwikkeling krijgen als de Droid geen memory wipes onderging. BLX Droids die hiervan gespaard bleven, ontwikkelden een vriendschapsrelatie met hun eigenaars en leefden vele jaren. Geschiedenis De BLX werd vele jaren voor de Clone Wars gemaakt door Serv-O-Droid om om het even welke arbeid te verrichten. De initiële verkoopscijfers waren goed, vooral de magnetische voetzolen trokken kopers aan en de diversiteit aan taken die de BLX kon verrichten, speelde ook in het voordeel. De middelmatige sensors, de primaatachtige verschijning en de trage werkmodus waren echter punten die de populariteit deden dalen na verloop van tijd. Uiteindelijk zorgde de grote kracht van deze Droid ervoor dat het model nog talloze jaren zou functioneren en verkopen. Ten tijde van de New Order waren deze modellen echter helemaal verouderd en zeldzaam geworden. De BLX Droids die dan nog actief waren, hadden vermoedelijk al een hele lange staat van diensten achter de rug. De bekendste BLX Droid was ongetwijfeld Bollux die samen met Han Solo en Chewbacca enkele avonturen in de Corporate Sector beleefde in 2 BBY. Toen Solo de Droid voor het eerst zag, dacht hij dat de Droid op turf draaide. Modificaties Omdat de BLX Labor Droid geen specialiteit had, moest de Droid het vaak hebben van de duurzaamheid en aanpasbaarheid. BLX Droids stonden vaak bewust toe dat hun eigenaars aanpassingen doorvoerden omdat ze wisten dat ze anders niet meer van nut konden zijn. *Een BLX kon worden aangepast als een Attaché Droid. De BLX werd dan gebruikt als assistent van een politicus, zakenman of ambassadeur. De BLX kreeg dan een interne Comlink geïnstalleerd, net als een vertaalunit om met andere personen te communiceren. De kracht van de BLX werd verminderd in ruil voor informatie en kennis. *De BLX kon ook dienst doen als een Long-Range Sensor Droid. Op het eerste zicht leek dit een zeer vreemde modificatie maar de constructie van het hoofd en de bedrading maakten het mogelijk dat de BLX talloze frequenties kon versterken die werden uitgezonden tot grote verbazing van Serv-O-Droid zelf. Vele huurlingen en militaire units schakelden daarom een aangepaste BLX in. De BLX kon dan signalen in een omtrek van 5 kilometer ontvangen. *De BLX kon tenslotte ook fungeren als een draagbare generator, zoals een Power Droid. De Droid werd hol gemaakt om de generator te plaatsen en de magnetische voetzolen werden verwijderd om geen storing te veroorzaken met de batterij. Bron *Han Solo at Stars' End *Han Solo at Stars' End (Comic) *Han Solo's Revenge *Han Solo and the Lost Legacy *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *The New Essential Guide to Droids *Scavenger's Guide to Droids *Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight category:Labor Droids category:Serv-O-Droid